From This Angle
by enthralling-melodies
Summary: She's not entirely why she is doing this; maybe it's the combination of her hunger, tiredness and boredom that has made her somewhat delirious but she decides to play along with whatever it is her partner is doing.


"You know from this angle, I can see down your top. Is that black lace I see?"

Kensi looks up from her lunch that she is hunched over protectively to see her partner leaning against the wired frame next to Sam's desk, his head tilted at an angle with a stupid grin plastered over his face.

"Like what you see?" she replies with her mouth semi full.

She doesn't care if her partner sees her like this, seeing as she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast and it was to the point in time where it was more appropriate to for her to call her meal something else rather than lunch. Plus he has found her in an even more embarrassing situation than this recently. A fact, in which said partner likes to constantly; much to her annoyance remind her of how he had stumbled into one of the storage rooms at the precise moment to find her underneath an old folding table as said table broke and fell on top of her as she tried to get up off the floor.

"Most definitely," He gestures around his own mouth with a circular motion, "Although, the bits of food on your face is taking away from the appeal, but only very little."

She rolls her eyes and returns back to her food. _Typical_. "Well enjoy it because it's going to be the last thing you do see if you don't wipe that grin off your face."

She hears the groans of the metal frame as he gets off and walks towards her, she could practically hear what was going through his mind; a suspicion which was confirmed as she looked up at him once he stood in front of her desk grinning.

"Sounds kinky, how do you suggest we fix this problem? If it involves you, me and finding out if that was really a black lacy bra I saw then I'm all in."

"You're a pig."

"Says the person with food literally all over their face."

She quickly wipes her mouth with a napkin, tossing it aside as she gets up and walks around to stand directly face to face with her partner. _Two can play at that game_. She's not entirely why she is doing this; maybe it's the combination of her hunger, tiredness and boredom that has made her somewhat delirious but she decides to play along with whatever it is her partner is doing.

"Well," she draws out seductively as she leans into Deeks, her left hand playing the hairs on the nape of his neck while her right is sprawled against his chest, he places a hand on her waist which sends shivers up her spine "I do have a few suggestions."

He visibly gulps, "And they would be?" he manages to get out. She can tell he trying to keep his voice as even as possible, but the slight hesitation in his answer is all Kensi needs to know that whatever it is she is doing is working.

"I don't know if I should tell you," She looks up at him and bats her lashes, "Because it is definitely going to be counted as inappropriate workplace behaviour."

"I'm all for inappropriate workplace behaviour."

"Remember that storage room you found me in last week? I managed to fix that table that broke and it seems to be working fine now," she can practically see the lust in his blue eyes as she continues playing with his hair, "But it's better to be safe than sorry, right? Plus the door can also be locked from the inside so – "

His voice is husky and slightly strained cutting her off "Absolutely, I think we should go right now and test it, it is our job to keep everyone safe." She allows him to half drag her away from her desk towards the storage room before she stops him in front of the stairs

"You didn't let me finish. The door can be locked from the inside so no one can get into the room while I kill you for thinking I'm that big of an idiot that I'd actually do something like that—"

A small cough causes Kensi to stop yelling and Deeks to turn to see Hetty standing there, an amused yet knowing smile on her face as she takes in the partners in front of her.

"While I find your threats towards Mr. Deeks quite amusing, I suggest you two make your way into the OPS centre and deal with Mr. Deeks' ultimate demise later. Sam and Callen are on their way back from the boatshed with some new information pertinent to the case at hand."

Once Hetty had gone, Kensi couldn't help but one-up her partner just once more. She walks past him and leans enough back into his personal space to whisper, "And just letting you know – it was black lace you saw earlier, it's part of a matching set." With that she bounded off towards the steps leaving a dumbstruck Deeks behind in the middle of the archway.

"Kensi? Kens? You can't just tell a man that and leave by himself." he screamed once out of his reverie.

All he heard in reply was the distant laugh of his partner.

Shaking his head he whispered to himself, _"Touché" _as he followed up the stairs towards OPS.

* * *

**A/N Just another random drabble I came up with, I'll appreciate any feedback on it and thank you for taking your time to read this. Any mistakes are mine. :3**


End file.
